


Never Alone

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's ninety three when his heart fails for the final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "crossover" but not the traditional kind. This is the final story in the series (but not the last one I'm writing, don't worry!) and, yes, they die.

He's ninety three when his heart fails for the final time. Held in the arms of his mate, he closes his eyes and simply drifts away.

When he opens them he's in the white room, the endless space he's seen only in his dreams since that first time. In the far distance is the Nemeton and he starts towards it. As he takes a step, he realizes he feels strong, sure on his feet, and a glance down at his hands shows them unmarred by age spots and wrinkles. 

One hand goes to his cheek and he feels the bone beneath the smooth, firm surface.

He feels young again.

Healthy.

He takes another step towards the Nemeton.

In the real world a new tree has sprouted from the stump, strong and tall from decades of growth. His magic has nurtured it. Now his children and their children shall keep it thriving.

Here, though, it's still barren, but, as he gets closer to it, he sees something move from behind it, then leap a top it.

A brown wolf, golden streaks in the fur of its haunches, its muzzle darker brown.

Its...his...eyes, gleaming blue.

Stiles' heart nearly stops again. Grief and joy mingle in him as he stumbles the final steps to the stump, drops down on it, and embraces the wolf.

_I told you I would follow you._

His mate's voice echoing in his head, Stiles buries his face in the soft fur of his neck and silently sobs.

_I could never let you go alone._

"Peter."

Fur turns to skin--firm and unmarked by time like his own--and their lips meet as the white room fades around them and they slip into the world beyond.

Together.

End


End file.
